"Chris-to Redentor" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:04 *Goes to lindsay's room and Knocks* You there? 17:04 Izzy: MORNING EVERYONE! 17:04 *** Watcher000 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:04 * Noah|WM wakes up 17:04 (can someone play Dj) 17:04 *opens door* 17:04 (BRB) 17:04 Cody: *wakes up, yawns* 17:04 *wakes up and walks to kitchen* Morning. 17:04 Goodbye everyone! 17:04 Hi! 17:04 *** Traveler3 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:04 What did trent tell you? 17:04 Chef: Morning, jailbird. :@ 17:04 (Bigez, be DJ 17:04 I mean tyler. 17:04 *jumps out the window forgetting her parachute) 17:04 o.o 17:04 Chef: *throws a bunch of slop at Duncan's plate* 17:04 O.O 17:04 He said that you thought... 17:04 (O.O) 17:05 AHH!!! 17:05 S: Morning Katie! 17:05 Chef. 17:05 *wakes up and hugs a teddy bear* 17:05 -- NEW DAY --- 17:05 Harold: *cries* 17:05 He liked me. He really doesn't... 17:05 GEt edible food 17:05 Well, 17:05 Hi Whoever you are *walks past sadie 17:05 Aren't we dating? 17:05 So Harold, like losing you girlfriend 17:05 *your 17:05 ...Are we...? 17:05 Harold: Shut up, Noah :( 17:05 It will be okay Harold 17:05 Yeah... 17:05 Noah be nice 17:05 *** Traveler9 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:05 I'm just telling like it is 17:05 I thought we were? 17:05 S: whats wrong Katie? 17:05 I think so... 17:05 (Did we JUST START the day? :|) 17:06 *** Traveler9 has quit (Client Quit) 17:06 (Conf) Im so stressed lately 17:06 (brb) 17:06 I miss Beth. :( 17:06 (BA CK) 17:06 (CONFSadie is gonna pull me down in life i have realized that in the past few days 17:06 Without tyler in the picture, this relationship could progress... 17:06 (Conf) Eva help me 17:06 S: :( 17:06 (CONF) Tyler thinks he's the most athletic person, but he's just as athletic as Toad 17:06 *** Traveler0 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:06 *** Traveler0 has quit (Client Quit) 17:06 *** Beth is now known as DJ|| 17:06 (conf) Tyler better go home next. What does he do? 17:06 Thats true.. 17:07 (CONF)So i am going to cut the Twins stereotype and take up my own attitude 17:07 So, I know this would be mean... 17:07 (arent Tyler and Noah friends?) 17:07 but I think we should vote him off... 17:07 (cofn) I'll be nice, but yet be a bully. 17:07 I mean, you. 17:07 (CONF) I miss Beth, she was really sweet. Noah has gotta go, he's as atletic as Baby Peach... 17:07 huh? 17:07 To make progress, you have to change. 17:07 Izzy: Hey! We're flying currently! 17:07 So we need to vote- 17:07 (CONF): If we lose, I have a target in plan. ;) 17:07 Am I confusing you? 17:07 (conf) I'll be right back. I'll be burning twilight) 17:07 A little... 17:08 *in room seting noah's books on fire* 17:08 (Conf) *sigh* When isn't she? 17:08 *runs off* 17:08 *plane crashes into a jungle* 17:08 O_O 17:08 Oops... 17:08 If Tyler's gone, we could make progress in our relationship. 17:08 *runs to kitchen* 17:08 :| 17:08 Ahhhhhh! 17:08 Where is this place?!?!?!!? 17:08 Um... 17:08 Duncan 17:08 I think we're in a jungle 17:08 -.- 17:08 Izzy: Amazon! 17:08 Arrgh 17:08 (back) 17:08 That's true.. 17:08 HarolD: *sulks* 17:09 *climbs out of plane sith arms scraped up* 17:09 Well, guys, I say we're in the Amazon. >.> 17:09 (Conf) I really don't want to vote him off; but... 17:09 Of course Chef. 17:09 -.- 17:09 (BRB, Nalyd, Cover for me) 17:09 (kk) 17:09 Only an idiot wouldn't know 17:09 *** Harold|Nalyd is now known as Harold|Duncan 17:09 It's Cody talking, bookworm. -.-' 17:09 Aren't snakes in the amazon? *sees a snake crawling up Izzy's nose* 17:09 Where are we? 17:09 (:|) 17:09 I think a jungle. 17:09 (I'm also Cody. XD) 17:09 Hello, all! 17:09 *climbs out of plane* 17:09 Oh! A jungle.. 17:09 Guess where we're in?!?!? 17:09 Yeah. 17:09 BRAZIL! 17:09 Duncan: *kicks Harold in shin* See? Now losing Beth doesn't seem so bad :) 17:09 :D 17:10 The Amazon Rainforest? 17:10 Izzy: Amazon! 17:10 Harold: Ouch! :@ 17:10 Okay. Whatever. 17:10 Right. 17:10 (CONF) It's like Lord of the Flies all over again, but way more interesting. 17:10 Oh, this is gonna be a blast. 17:10 And your challenge? ;) 17:10 What fun challenge are we doing now? 17:10 Duncan: *laughs, walks away, is immediately swallowed by a giant plant* 17:10 Surviving in these woods! 17:10 jungle 17:10 Harold: :o A man eating fly trap! 17:10 Stuff 17:10 Whatever!@ 17:10 S: Are we in George of the Jungle 17:10 :| 17:10 *looks incredibly Tired* 17:10 *gasps* 17:10 Yawn. 17:10 Harold: *saves Duncan* 17:10 *sneezes* 17:10 (XD) 17:10 Chris we can't go out in the jungle! 17:10 Sorrym guys. 17:10 I'm just really allergic to--*sneezes* 17:10 We can DJ 17:10 Snakes live in the jungle! 17:10 Duncan: O.O The nerd saved me... 17:10 What are our supplies 17:10 Unless someone has a PROBLE 17:10 -.- 17:11 Good question, Katie. 17:11 I didn't bring my security blanket with me. :s 17:11 You HAVE NONE! :dDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:11 *** Chris|Heath|Geof sets mode +o on Harold|Duncan 17:11 (Conf) Am I trying to hard? :/ 17:11 D: 17:11 Good =D 17:11 Duncan: Thanks, Nerd- Harold. Thanks, Harold. 17:11 ;) 17:11 Katie, that's not good. -.-' 17:11 Izzy: Ez! 17:11 The jungle... 17:11 Yeah it is 17:11 S: But how do we survive? 17:11 We have no supplies, you idiot. -.-' 17:11 Trust me it is 17:11 Okay. 17:11 Here's how it'll work. 17:11 *sneezes* 17:12 You each pick one person to lead your team...then, you guys have to build a tent and get some food so you don't die overnight! 17:12 (CONF) Duncan: See, I'm a bully. It is my job to honor the bully code. Harold saved my life. I owe him. I don't owe him big, maybe I'll lend him some change if he ends up homeless. 17:12 Whoever does the best for me wins immunity. 17:12 Guys How about me 17:12 Buh-bye! 17:12 *runs off* 17:12 Survive? 17:12 Yawn, I nominate Heather for leader! :d 17:12 Me to 17:12 You can't just leave us here in the middle of the woods to - 17:12 Izzy: I think I should lead 17:12 :d 17:12 Okay. 17:12 Any objections? No, good. -.-' 17:12 Who is our leader? 17:12 I'm cool with that. 17:12 Izzy: I helped us win yesterday 17:12 I think... 17:12 Duncan. 17:12 S: Heather is our leader 17:12 Izzy: *twitches* 17:13 Okay. 17:13 Heather? 17:13 So, I'll be the leader, then. 17:13 Okay! Heather! 17:13 Harold: Okay, Heather 17:13 I say Duncan, he can easily mug a snake. 17:13 Duncan: Sure, I'll lead. *shrugs* 17:13 In order for us to fufill this challenge, we have to strategize. 17:13 *grabs a tree and swings to see moss*North is that way*points* 17:13 Sure Duncan. 17:13 I'm not sure if I know how to do that. 17:13 I am PERFECT with that. 17:13 Strattiggise? 17:13 Good job Katie. 17:13 Does it have anything to do with par- 17:13 *** Traveler0 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:13 No, Geoff. 17:13 It does not have anything to do with partying. 17:13 Let's "swing", I guess to the north. 17:13 -.-' 17:13 Let's go. 17:13 -.-' 17:13 * Noah|WM swings to north 17:13 Okay. 17:13 Lets get to high ground 17:13 S: So what like strategy should we use? 17:13 *Follow's katie* 17:13 *follows Heather* :d 17:14 Duncan: Okay, guys, what should we do? 17:14 Cody, Harold. 17:14 back. 17:14 Since you;'re the biggest ner- 17:14 *follows Heather* 17:14 Harold: Yes? 17:14 Err 17:14 I mean 17:14 *** Harold|Duncan is now known as Harold|Nalyd 17:14 Izzy: Dk 17:14 Ye--*sneezes*--s? 17:14 The most 17:14 What are we going to eat? 17:14 Izzy: Hey! 17:14 *** Harold|Nalyd sets mode +v on Duncan|Zach2 17:14 Cool-ly challenged of the group... 17:14 *follows Hether mopely* 17:14 Izzy: Something touched my leg 17:14 *follows Heather* 17:14 There are no twinkies in the jungle! 17:14 Coo-ly challenged? :d 17:14 Wait, that's bad. :| 17:14 Harold: That we are ;) 17:14 Izzy: There it is again 17:14 I assume you know how to build tents. 17:14 (CONF) I can't wait to see Duncan get eaten by another fly trap 17:14 *puts foot on snakes neck*Water python 17:14 Well, yeah, I know. ;) 17:14 Go find those tent-thingies with those...vine-stuff and make a tent! :@ 17:14 Let'sss see. 17:14 I learned at a special afterschool program. 17:14 I never went camping before... 17:14 Don't care. 17:14 Lets get away from him 17:15 Izzy: Hey, it's a cute little Amazon worm. 17:15 Geoff, Sadie. 17:15 DJ 17:15 Izzy no! 17:15 Please don't ruin this for us. 17:15 Fierce. Now keep it moving, Katie. 17:15 S: Yes? 17:15 :) 17:15 Worm: *triples in size* 17:15 *gathers up some vines, leaves and sticks* 17:15 That's a scorpian! :o 17:15 *checks map* 17:15 O_O 17:15 :| 17:15 You'll be looking for berries. 17:15 Izzy: Wo, 17:15 Um... 17:15 Worms can't do that fast. :s 17:15 *runs from snake orth* 17:15 I say RUN! 17:15 Okay, Harold. 17:15 Scorpion: *spits out fire* 17:15 If anyone kills you, make sure you scream loudly so we know when to run. :) 17:15 We need to start on this. 17:15 Unless they are that special type of warm 17:15 Oh, crap. 17:15 Guys 17:15 If anyone kills you, make sure you scream loudly so we know when to run. :) 17:15 I know what to do. 17:15 Izzy: It looks harmless 17:15 Sounds like a plan, babe! 17:15 (Nalyd, Where is my team? 17:15 huh? 17:15 Izzy: *gets scorhced* 17:15 Come on, Sadie! 17:15 Harold: *walks into jungle* Hm... I think these vines will work well :) 17:15 Izzy: RUN! 17:15 * Noah|WM takes the worm and throws it away 17:15 And Tyler... 17:15 (your team is in the jungle with you) 17:15 :| 17:15 I already gathered some. -.-' 17:15 SL Okay lets go 17:15 Good 17:16 I think it's gone for a while. :| 17:16 You'll be going with Lindsay to find fish. 17:16 *picks up the vines, sticks and leaves I gathered 17:16 *throws them in a pile* :d 17:16 *hands Tyler and Lindsay a stick* 17:16 Ummm... 17:16 Okay 17:16 You can use this to... 17:16 Sticks 17:16 Guys, I hear roaring... :( 17:16 Izzy: Wowee, good job Noah 17:16 okay 17:16 I dunno. 17:16 *Rolls eyes* 17:16 Uhhh 17:16 Spear the fish? 17:16 Cool. 17:16 Um, okay, let's start on this Harold. :d 17:16 ok... 17:16 What will you be doing, dudette? 17:16 I can start a fire. 17:16 Izzy: Oh, it's just a lion 17:16 Lets run guys we need to get shelter and fire before nightfall* 17:16 Fishing can't be that hard... 17:16 Izzy: Wait a minute 17:16 I have the most IMPORTANT job of all... 17:16 *** Duncan|Zach has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:16 * Noah|WM grabs some flint. 17:16 Yes? 17:16 Izzy: AAAAHHHHH! 17:16 I'm supervising. :) 17:16 What? 17:16 *Wanders off to the beach( 17:16 Since when do lions live in jungles? 17:16 o. 17:16 o.o* 17:16 Whoah.T 17:16 That's pretty heavy! 17:16 S: I think we should look in some bushes 17:16 *goes to the stream* 17:17 *marks trees with knife marks* 17:17 Indeed it is. 17:17 Harold: *wraps vines around sticks, starting to construct a wall* 17:17 :) 17:17 That'd probably not a lion. :| 17:17 Izzy: I don't know 17:17 *follows Tyler* 17:17 It's Chris. -.- 17:17 *sits down* 17:17 Go off now... 17:17 Bye... 17:17 Sweet! 17:17 Izzy: I tink I swa a putty tat 17:17 It's someone trying to trck us. 17:17 Sadie, let's go! 17:17 Izzy 17:17 *starts to make another wall* 17:17 *grabs Sadie by the hand* 17:17 Look for fish 17:17 Izzy: Ooh, my job! 17:17 * Noah|WM begins to rub flint to begin fire 17:17 DJ 17:17 Izzy: *backflips away* 17:17 Trent 17:17 *** Cody|Chef has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 17:17 Hmmm../ 17:17 (Conf) I realised something today... 17:17 *Is at the STEAM* hEY lINDSAY. 17:17 Weeeird... 17:17 I can start a fire. 17:17 S: *follows Geoff* 17:17 DJ 17:17 Trent? 17:17 Hey Trent 17:17 Okay. 17:17 I need you for this extra special job with Katie 17:18 Alright! 17:18 If we're going to find berries 17:18 Go Izzy! 17:18 Yeah, I decided to go for a nice swim. 17:18 Please look for sticks 17:18 Okay...? 17:18 We have to have something to carry them in 17:18 Yeah 17:18 *continues looking in the water 17:18 Pick these giant leaves off this bush! 17:18 I remember, I have this! 17:18 :D 17:18 *grabs Duct tape. 17:18 (conf) I didn't know what was going to happen. There was Trent, me and Tyler alone at a stream. 17:18 Harold: *makes another wall, returns* Okay, heather, I have some walls :) 17:18 (Conf) 17:18 *** Cody| has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:18 S:*picks giant leaves up* 17:18 *takes off shirt and pants to reveal Bathingsuit shorts* 17:18 *** Traveler1 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:18 I already have a few from yesterday's challenge. 17:18 (D/C'ed.) 17:18 * Katie begins looking for medium sized sticks* 17:18 Okay... 17:18 (Conf) Im going to fight for myself 17:18 You keep doing that. 17:18 I'll go get some raspberries, dudette! 17:18 * DJ|| gathers sticks. 17:18 :D 17:18 (Conf) For me and for Eva! 17:18 Good 17:19 S: EEEE!! 17:19 *sees fish* 17:19 *constructs a wall by wrapping vines around sticks and then filling in the holes with leaves* 17:19 Now, begin to build our shelter. 17:19 *Goes into the water* Come on it. It's warm! 17:19 I'm back. 17:19 Wait... 17:19 Izzy: *flies back* I got a weird Fugo Blowfish thingy, I think I cooked it right 17:19 *Spears fish with stick* Like that? 17:19 Bee are bee. 17:19 Ummm 17:19 Trent why are you helping us? 17:19 *builds to grab logs and uses duct tape to tie them together* 17:19 S: *picks up more giant leaves* 17:19 The water? 17:19 Aare you sure? 17:19 *runs to the lake* 17:19 *starts to make a door for the tent* 17:19 Who said I'm helping? I'm just relaxing. 17:19 Izzy: Sure, how bad could it be? 17:19 Picks up a huge log. 17:19 * Noah|WM walks to lake and sees Trent. 17:19 Harold: *ties walls together at top* Okay, we have a stick and vine tent :) 17:19 ** 17:19 *takes shirt off to reveal a swimming suit bra*Lets get started 17:19 :) 17:19 *picks rasberries* 17:19 *sees a bear and screams* 17:19 Noah, I got a log. 17:19 Ahhhhhh! 17:19 *duct tape leaves to make a cover 17:19 Guys... we can need some h-- 17:19 DK 17:19 Woah! What's that scream? :| 17:19 *** Duncan|Zach2 has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 17:20 DJ!* 17:20 S: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! 17:20 Swimming party! 17:20 What? 17:20 Perfect job. 17:20 :) 17:20 *runs near the Survivors with a bear running after himnm* 17:20 Put them in the fire I begun. 17:20 *uses Log - 17:20 *runs near the Survivors with a bear running after him** 17:20 Is that Geoff? 17:20 Come on in, Linds. 17:20 Ahhhhhhhhhh! 17:20 Izzy: But no one tested the blowfish! *tests it* *shrugs* 17:20 Isn't that Geoff? o.O 17:20 *grabs the fish* 17:20 uhm... 17:20 *throws some sticks on the ground* 17:20 *shoots bear with rocks* 17:20 O.O 17:20 AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:20 S: *runs back to the Explorers camp* 17:20 * DJ|| jumps in a tree. 17:20 *runs to finf Heather* 17:20 *runs off bear towards Explorers camp* 17:20 *find 17:20 (H) 17:20 *is chillaxing at the campsite* 17:20 Don't worry DJ, The Bear is gone 17:21 S: *pants* 17:21 Please? :) It's warm. 17:21 * Noah|WM watches Duncan 17:21 Hlp my Mr. Chipmunk! :'( 17:21 Heather I found us a fish 17:21 Okay.. 17:21 *relaxes inside the brand new tent* :d 17:21 Nice job Duncan. :) 17:21 Fine... 17:21 Izzy: Hey guys, why is the camp on fire? 17:21 Harold: *sitting next to Heather* So.... 17:21 :) 17:21 * DJ|| tosses a chipmunk at the bear. 17:21 >.> 17:21 But...Well, I did already catch a fish. 17:21 It's not on fire 17:21 But Why was that bear wearing a Shirt DJ? 17:21 Aren't you supposed to be finding like, vines?! 17:21 It's perfectly handeled Izzy 17:21 Yeah, just put it down and come relax :) 17:21 *comes out of tent* 17:21 Harold: I'm done... 17:21 S: There was a bear 17:21 *runs to Heather, out of breath* Dude...Ette... 17:21 Wait, bears don't live in jungles! 17:21 We already did that, Heather. -.-' 17:21 Bear... 17:21 Izzy: Oh, that's just my.....hammock I just made! 17:21 Big... 17:21 (g2g soon) 17:21 Evil... 17:21 Scary... 17:21 *pants* 17:21 *looks at Tyler* That was MINE. 17:21 *points at the vine/leaves/sticks tent* :d 17:21 Bears don't live in jungles! 17:21 Harold: The tent is all set up :) 17:21 *takes off sunglasses* What?! 17:21 I found that one.. 17:21 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:21 *points at the vine/leaves/sticks tent* :d 17:21 What is going on here?!?!!? 17:22 A bear?! 17:22 (Need to walk home AFK) 17:22 Bear? o.O 17:22 Ahhhhhh! 17:22 Harold: :o 17:22 Harold: I will fight it off! :@ 17:22 *bear runs after Harold* 17:22 S: I think Geoff is somewhere with rasberries 17:22 BEAR? 17:22 *bear runs after Harold* 17:22 Bears don't live in jungles guys! 17:22 Harold: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!@ 17:22 *uses duct tape to tie logs together and makes it huge to cover the whole team* 17:22 :) 17:22 Aaargh! 17:22 Harold: *runs, trips* Help! 17:22 Izzy: Wowee, 17:22 (Someone take over BYE) 17:22 Can't you morons do anything right?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!??!!?!??!!? :@ 17:22 That was really weird. 17:22 Izzy: Where's Noah? 17:22 *** Noah|WM has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:22 S: But there is some good news 17:22 (I will) 17:22 Bear?? 17:22 *shoves Harold out of the bear's way, making the bear crash into a tree* 17:22 *** Izzy| is now known as Izzy|Noah| 17:22 Noah: HELP! 17:22 And you! *points to Sadie* 17:22 *gets out of water* 17:22 *makes a campfire using rocks, sticks, and Noah's twilight saga* 17:22 Izzy: He's outside! 17:22 * DJ|| falls out of tree onto the bear. 17:22 O.O 17:22 :D 17:22 AH! 17:22 O_O 17:22 AH! 17:23 Why is there poison ivy marks all over your hands!??!?! 17:23 :@ 17:23 DJ, Wait! 17:23 HELP! :'( 17:23 *takes long stink and sets it aganst tree 17:23 8Runs out of water and Back to his camp* 17:23 Noah: Help! *gets smacked into tree 17:23 That bear has a hat on! 17:23 Izzy: I'll kill this bear! 17:23 and a Shirt with a D 17:23 S: I was picking giant leaves 17:23 Izzy: *wrestles into confessional* 17:23 :o 17:23 O.O 17:23 DJ Jr.? 17:23 Harold: *hides in tent* 17:23 You picked poison ivy!! 17:23 :@ 17:23 Sorry guys 17:23 O.O 17:23 goes back to find more fish* 17:23 I hear something... 17:23 Aaaargh! 17:23 *** Traveler3 has quit (Client Quit) 17:23 Harold: I did? :o 17:23 (Can I be him now) 17:23 S: *screams in terror* 17:23 *DJ Jr. waves at DJ* 17:23 I didn't get any fish, DJ. 17:23 Izzy: (CONF) *wrestles* 17:23 (sures) 17:23 *** Izzy|Noah| is now known as Izzy| 17:23 (Thx) 17:23 S: WHAT DO I DO! 17:23 Izzy don't kill the bear! O.O 17:23 *is soaked* 17:23 I don't know!!I'm 17:23 Izzy: *walks out in bear costume* 17:23 Just go wash off or something, Sadie. >.> 17:24 I'm not an expert!* 17:24 IzzyBear: Hey guys 17:24 It's DJ Jr.! 17:24 O_o 17:24 Just go wash off or something, Sadie. :) 17:24 He's my peep. :) 17:24 *catche one* 17:24 Don't kill it unless he it starts mauling you 17:24 S: Okay! 17:24 * DJ|| pets DJ Jr. 17:24 Don't kill it unless it starts mauling you 17:24 Guys... 17:24 IzzyBear: Guys, it's just Izzy. I'm gonna go scare someone 17:24 Harold: Sorry Heather :( 17:24 He won't kill you... 17:24 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! 17:24 *catches 17:24 IzzyBear: *walks off* 17:24 ... 17:24 * DJ|| pets DJ Jr.. 17:24 *** Duncan|Zach8 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:24 Tyler? 17:24 *parachutes down* 17:24 IzzyBear: The lonely bear walks *bumps into someone* Heather? 17:24 oh hi Linds 17:25 What the heck is going on here?! 17:25 Do you hear something? 17:25 IzzyBear: AAAHHHH! 17:25 *finishes shelter* 17:25 Everybody get in the plane! 17:25 sorta 17:25 In the plane, in the plane! 17:25 *rushes to the plane* 17:25 Its done! 17:25 *cooks fish* 17:25 IzzyBear: *runs* 17:25 Ahhhhh! *runs to plane* 17:25 Can DJ Jr. come along? 17:25 *goes into plane* 17:25 *runs onto the plane* 17:25 *Runs to plane, soaked* 17:25 S: *washes hands* 17:25 Fine!! 17:25 Harold: *runs to plane, trips* Duncan, help! :o 17:25 *runs to plane and climbs in* 17:25 Whatever!! 17:25 *rushes back to plane* 17:25 *goes to plane* 17:25 Izzy; *takes off bear costume* 17:25 *gets harold and brings him back 17:25 You okay? 17:25 S: *runs to plane* 17:25 Harold: You saved me :) 17:25 Izzy: Hey guys, you're forgetting me! Not this time! *jumps into plane* 17:25 I'm finally out of that forest (wheezes) 17:25 *** Traveler7 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:25 *breathing heavily* That. Was. Tough. :( 17:25 Harold: Thanks, man 17:25 *Watches DJ Jr. eat a bunny* Nevermind. :( 17:25 Lindsay! You okay? 17:25 *get's harold on plane** 17:25 *shivering* Y-Yeah... 17:26 *Get's on plane* 17:26 *** Traveler7 has quit (Client Quit) 17:26 Izzy: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:26 What?! 17:26 Izzy: Which team won? 17:26 *holds Lindsay( This should warm you up. :) 17:26 Izzy Hang on!!! 17:26 S: *jumps on plane* 17:26 --- IN THE PLANE --- (Nobody talk now) 17:26 --- IN THE PLANE --- (Nobody talk now) 17:26 Okay... 17:26 That, was pathetic, people! 17:26 No problem, after all, That is what *gulps* F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fri- fri- fri- friends are for right? 17:26 (sorry) 17:26 I mean, seriously! 17:26 While each team sucked in the challenge!! 17:26 Geoff managed to attract a bear to the campsite... 17:26 Heather did absoloutely nothing... 17:26 Tyler went swimming... 17:27 Sadie got poison ivy all over her hands... 17:27 Cody and Harold... 17:27 *** Duncan|Zach8 has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 17:27 Were just annoying!! 17:27 And Lindsay went swimming, too! 17:27 Therefore... 17:27 And me... 17:27 I'm going to have to say... 17:27 Guys. 17:27 That sucked! 17:27 As for us? 17:27 W get it, Chris 17:27 Luckily, the Killer Survivors will be glad to know that they've won the challenge! 17:27 Izzy: Can we pick a immunity person from their team? 17:27 *** Duncan|Zach8 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:27 We get it, Chris 17:28 *** Duncan|Zach has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 17:28 Harold: Guys, please pick me :( 17:28 Izzy: We pick Sadie! Tough break! 17:28 *** Freehugs41 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:28 Luckily, the Killer Survivors will be glad to know that they've won the challenge! 17:28 Now... 17:28 *** Freehugs41 is now known as Lindsay| 17:28 Pick me please! 17:28 Harold: I miss Beth, and you owe me for voting her off :( 17:28 Yes! 17:28 ... 17:28 We pick, Geoff. 17:28 Lets give it to Harold 17:28 Izzy: Poisn Ivy? Ouch, I give it to Sadie 17:28 Sadie 17:28 Wait 17:28 (What's going on?) 17:28 Izzy said Sadie firsy. 17:28 Izzy: She got poison ivy 17:28 first* 17:28 Lindsay, remeber what I said before. 17:28 (FH Lindsay has been through alot) 17:28 (we lost) 17:28 (Someone tell me. Whoever's filling in, I'm here) 17:28 So Sadie will get a chance at immunity 17:28 :) 17:28 S: EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! 17:28 Let's give the dweeb a breaK 17:28 oR NOT 17:28 (So I leave?) 17:28 (Someone fill me in please.) 17:28 S: :) 17:28 EEEEE all you want T_T 17:28 (ASAP.) 17:28 Sadie... 17:28 Come with me... 17:29 (PM Lindsay-) 17:29 No one vote et. 17:29 yet* 17:29 * goes with Chris* 17:29 (Conf) Im really worried I may leave tonight 17:29 *Did Maria do anything? O.o) 17:29 (CONF) I think she picked Poison Ivy Sadie over Heartbroken Harold is because she already looks like Poison Ivy, I mean look at her! 17:29 *( 17:29 (I can take Lindsay) 17:29 Izzy: Sorry guys, I got a poison ivy spa treatment, so I know how it feels. Plus the whole reason we voted Beth out was because of harold 17:29 *whispers* Trent, what's going on again? 17:29 :s 17:29 (No, I'M Lindsay -_-) 17:29 Wait... 17:29 Before I go... 17:29 (What do I do???) 17:29 What happened to Maria, our intern? 17:29 *plane accidentally lands on Maria* 17:29 Uh...I'm not sure. As long as your hear, I'm fine :) 17:29 Izzy: Oh yeah 17:29 Weird. :| 17:29 Really? 17:29 :) 17:29 Izzy: MARIA! 17:29 Anyways, let's go! 17:29 (knocks on Harold's room) Hey.. It's me... Duncan. 17:30 Izzy: Who cares? 17:30 Harold: Hey, come on in. 17:30 ... 17:30 *** Traveler1 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:30 Really. 17:30 *hugs Trent* 17:30 ^_^ 17:30 Everything will be okay. 17:30 Izzy: Guys, we won! 17:39 (XD) 17:39 Harold: ... We're buddies :) 17:39 (XD) 17:39 PASSPORTS GO TO................... 17:39 Izzy: *watches live TV* 17:39 (OMG is Nalyd being the hero? :P) 17:39 (Harold is a good guy, gosh XD( 17:39 Cody! 17:39 ;) 17:39 Heather and Lindsay! 17:39 *receives password* 17:39 (Harold was a bad guy last season) 17:39 (XD) 17:39 :D 17:39 (XD) 17:39 :D 17:39 Harold: *looks nervous* 17:39 Wait 17:39 *high-fives Lindsay* Yes! 17:39 I rest my case XD 17:40 Harold 17:40 ... 17:40 (Harold's a passionate guy this season. XD) 17:40 I never said I liked you again 17:40 Geoff! 17:40 *nervous* 17:40 :-@ 17:40 :D 17:40 omg 17:40 Harold: ... :| 17:40 (IK, just a little joke) 17:40 :-@ 17:40 (and Harold made Duncan his friend XD) 17:40 ... 17:40 (omg Im shaking right now) 17:40 :| 17:40 Spoilers! 17:40 Grrr... 17:40 Harold: *looks terrified* I'm gonna go to playa des losers. :| 17:40 (On the episode page!) 17:40 Harold 17:40 Harold: :'( 17:40 And... 17:40 Harold: Sweet! :D 17:40 ( :( ) 17:40 The final passport goes to.................. 17:40 Sadie! 17:40 :o 17:41 (CONF) Harold might go to Playa De Aftermath. :o 17:41 Harold: O.O 17:41 Sadie? O.o 17:41 :o 17:41 O_O 17:41 :'( 17:41 Before you leave, Tyler, I just want to let you know that I voted you off. You're useless, annoying, and I'd never want you as an alliance member again. Hope that wasn't too harsh for your insignificant brain to handle. Seeya. :d 17:41 Good Job, Linds. 17:41 When did she get here? 17:41 Good thing Tyler got out. 17:41 *** Duncan|Zach has quit (Ping timeout: 246 seconds) 17:41 Bye, bye. Tyler. ;) 17:41 :(' 17:41 D: 17:41 Poor Tyler 17:41 Harold: *hugs tyler* Bye, dude. :( 17:41 Heather..... 17:41 Now, Lindsay and Trent can continue something. 17:41 Bye Tyler 17:41 Tyler hasn't done much in both seasons as I recall 17:41 (Heather was in an alliance with Tyler!? O.O) 17:41 *** Duncan|Zach has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:41 :( 17:41 He looks so sad 17:41 Yes! 17:41 Right, Trent? 17:41 (conf): Something that I didn't care about. ;) 17:41 :d 17:41 (Heather, Geoff, Harold, and Tyler were allied...) 17:41 YOU ******************************************************************** 17:41 :| 17:41 *** DJ|| is now known as Bigez 17:41 O.O 17:41 Nevermind, he's mean 17:41 (:|) 17:41 Tyler 17:41 Trent you are a ******************** 17:41 *mouth drops open* 17:41 DDDD: 17:42 You just made my d- 17:42 :| 17:42 No he's not! 17:42 Lindsay goodbye 17:42 (chuckles) 17:42 (conf) I left Noah's Twilight saga in the jungle >:D 17:42 Tyler, you are a giant n00b 17:42 DJ: He said a cuss word. :| 17:42 What's a n00b? O.o 17:42 Your mom is probably 73 by now. 17:42 Harold: Sorry, Tyler. Heather told me Sadie was going :( 17:42 That's something us IRC addicts use. 17:42 I hope you realise who you are really dating 17:42 Aand your dad is probably 23. -.- 17:42 That's something us IRC addicts use. 17:42 (CONF) Duncan and Harold may be buddy-buddy but that won't stop me! 17:42 Tyler. Your mom realises who she was dating 17:42 The first guy voted off! 17:42 Bye Harold your a true friend 17:42 A baby. 17:42 See you later Tyler 17:42 Dating a baby 17:42 I'm dating Trent 17:42 Harold: I'll miss ya man 17:42 Right? 17:42 And Tyler will never get something 17:43 Eva is just a cow. :| 17:43 Chris, Drop Tyler now. 17:43 At least I thought I was 17:43 Whatever. 17:43 *Puts arm around Lindsay* Yes. 17:43 bye Sadie 17:43 :D 17:43 Sorry, dude. 17:43 I was right! 17:43 :( 17:43 Tyler, put a hole on it 17:43 Episode 5? 17:43 Bye Bye Toad!!! 17:43 *hugs Sadie goodbye* 17:43 Nobody cars. 17:43 *Kisses Lindsay* 17:43 :) 17:43 Bye, bye, loser. :d 17:43 cares* 17:43 :) 17:43 I think you mean Cares noah* 17:43 Episode 5? 17:43 *pulls lever for Chris* 17:43 *** Traveler8 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 17:43 There 17:43 Trent you are such a 17:43 Finally 17:43 *takes tyler's parachute* 17:45 CONF: Katie may hate me, but Duncan and me got over ourselves and we are now friends. Katie just needs to learn something about life. She is probably reading some books people read in sixth grade. -.- 17:45 I love Lindsay and I would never tell a girl that, If i didn't/. 17:45 (conf) *snicker* Tyler thinks he's so cute with his little cuss words. Oh, please. He can bawl and scream all he wants, but I'm still the one in the game. And I'm not planning on getting eliminated tomorrow. No way. :d 17:45 (conf.) This next vote's gonna be hard. It's between two people but I have to choose the right person 17:45 (Conf) I will burn Noah's Dean Koon's next C C C